halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo: Warhunt/Prelude
|objective=Complete the tutorial. |enemies=None }} "'Prelude'" is the first level of the game Halo: Warhunt. It is a tutorial and serves to get the player acquainted with the game's functions. Plot The new recruit to Spartan-IV Fireteam Caliber, Caliber Five, is introduced to the team aboard a shortly before they are to be deployed into battle against the Covenant. Team leader Cadence Williams gives Five a brief rundown on how to operate the Spartan's newly acquired GEN2 MJOLNIR armor. Once the training is finished, the team departs from the Pelican. Transcript '{Cutscene}' ''It is a clear sky in the early morning. The drone of an engine can be heard, and a D-79 TC Pelican soars through the sky. 08:05 HOURS JULY 29, 2558 UNKNOWN LOCATION Cut to the inside of the Pelican. In the hull are five white-armored Spartans, checking their gear and loading their weapons. Spartan Cadence Williams rises from his seat and brushes past three other Spartans before halting at the fifth soldier in the corner. He raises a hand to shake, a light smile forming on his face. * Cadence: "I suppose we have yet to be introduced? I'm Cadence Williams, leader of the team. You're the new recruit, Caliber Five, right?" Caliber Five is wearing his/her helmet and expresses no emotion. The Spartan takes Cadence's hand and shakes it. * Five: "Affirmative." * Cadence: "Excellent!" Cadence drops his hand and gestures to the other three Spartans, Julia, Jacques, and Liana. * Cadence: "These are the other members of Fireteam Caliber. Julia, Caliber Two-" Spartan Julia Demos makes eye contact with Cadence before putting her helmet on. * Cadence: "-Jacques, Caliber Three-" Spartan Jacques Dubois winks at Cadence and Five. * Jacques: "Greetings." * Cadence: "-And Liana, Caliber Four." Spartan Liana Martin doesn't respond, rather focusing on loading her M57 Pilum Rocket Launcher. Cadence turns back to Five and claps his hands together. * Cadence: "Now, let's go over the basics of your MJOLNIR armor, shall we?" Five nods. Fade to black. {Gameplay} Need a Tutorial?/Heroes Don't Need Tutorials/Legends Don't Need Tutorials (Note: On Easy and Normal, the chapter will be called "Need a Tutorial?" On Heroic, it will be called "Heroes Don't Need Tutorials," and on Legendary, "Legends Don't Need Tutorials"). Cadence leans over to pick up a datapad from a nearby seat, swiping on the screen. He raises his gaze back up to meet Five's. * Cadence: "Now, from what your bio says, you only just got recruited into the Spartan-IV program, so you probably haven't field tested MJOLNIR armor yet. I'll give you a basic rundown just in case." Cadence turns the datapad around to face Five, and a glowing target appears on the datapad's screen. * Cadence: "I'm going to test out which looking pitch you prefer; normal or inverted. Look up and down when I move the datapad. We'll try out the normal pitch first." Cadence moves the datapad up and down. Five follows it with his/her gaze. Cadence taps a button on the datapad. * Cadence: "Okay, I've inverted your looking pitch. Let's try this again." Cadence repeats the previous movements, and Five follows the datapad with his/her now inverted gaze. * Cadence: "Now, which way do you want it?" Five picks the way he/she wants the looking pitch. Cadence nods and sets the datapad down on the seat once more. * Cadence: "Alright, but if you want to, I've given you access to change the suit's looking pitch yourself later if needed." Cadence turns to make a quick look on the progress of the rest of the team. They are still preparing. Cadence turns back to Five. * Cadence: "Now, onto the second portion of your training. You see those two glowing bars at the top of your HUD? The top one represents your shields, and the bottom one represents your health. The shields are strong, but not invincible, and the health is susceptible. If the both bars are low, retreat to cover. After a few seconds, they will recharge. However, if you're brash and stay in the open for too long, and the bars go down to zero, you're dead." Five slowly nods, taking in the information. * Cadence: "I think I've covered the basics. You should be able to learn the rest in battle. After all, you're not a complete greenhorn, are you?" Cadence turns around and picks up his MA5D Assault Rifle. Fade to white. {Cutscene} Cadence slings his Assault Rifle over his back before grabbing his helmet and putting it on. The rest of Fireteam Caliber is finished suiting up, and stands at attention. Cadence takes an Assault Rifle and an M6H Magnum from the Pelican's weapon rack and hands them to Five, before turning back to the team. * Cadence: "Everyone ready for deployment?" * Fireteam Caliber: "Sir, yes sir!" Cadence turns around towards the cockpit and shouts. * Cadence: "Pilot, open the doors!" The Pelican's aft door slides down, and a blaring light enters the cabin. Cadence unslings his Assault Rifle. * Cadence: "Hope you're ready, Five. Welcome to the team." Five nods and holsters his/her Magnum before gripping the Assault Rifle. * Cadence: "Fireteam Caliber, fall out!" Fireteam Caliber sprints towards the doorway before leaping out of the Pelican. Cut to black. Game logo appears. Cut to black again. Level ends. Achievements * So you want to be a Spartan? - Complete "Prelude" Category:Halo: Warhunt